Forever and Always, Love
by MadxForxYaoi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are getting closer. What happens after Naraku is gone? Love? Marriage? Mating? Death? If you don't want to read it don't, but I'm working really hard on this story so please no flames. IK, some SM, and Kikyo and my foot those are the p
1. It Begins

Well this is awesome. I'm grounded and yet still updating this new story. You know why? The reason is because I love all my reviewers so I'm posting this I have three other stories in mind that I will post soon. But sadly to say I can only update on weekends sorry guys I just don't have Internet at my mom's. Anyway give me some suggestions on the story like how long do you want it to be etc. Because I'm the one writing it, you have to read it and I will answer any questions you have and give shout outs to all my reviewers at least once in threw out the story. If it sucks please tell me but please no flames. And I promise you it will be better than Everywhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own him **cries** Thanks for crushing my dreams. Stupid lawyers get the hell out! **throws vase at them** Anyway however I do own this story. Speaking of which I'm going to get on with it.

Chapter 1 It Begins…

It was just another normal day fighting demons, hunting Naraku and jewel shards. The gang was walking in the woods headed west where rumors said there was a jewel shard. " This is stupid. We've been walking around two days and not a trace of the jewel." A very pissed off hanyou stated. "Inuyasha have some patience it's not the end of the world. We'll find some of the jewel." Kagome calmly stated. "How in all the seven hells do you expect me to have patience, wench? We've been walking nonstop for two whole fucking days and you haven't even got the faintest scence of the jewel!"

"What are you saying it's my fault we haven't found the jewel?" "Yes, I am it is your fault and plus either way it will always be your fault." "And why is that, Inuyasha?" "Because you are the stupid wench that shattered the jewel in the first place! And you haven't been doing a very good job as jewel detector. I bet Kikyo would have found the whole jewel by now. " "Inuyasha, your such a jerk! Get away from me!" and with that Kagome ran off, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "INUYASHA!" a now very enraged demon slayer screamed. " You better go march your ass over and go find her and apologize. You made her cry. You baka!" Inuyasha sighed, "Okay I'll go. You guys just keep walking we'll catch up." "Oh good Doggie." Sango said petting him on the head. Inuyasha rolled his yes and ran off.

Inuyasha thinks: "God, why did she have to cry? I hate it when she cries. It makes her beautiful face look so sad. And it really does hurt knowing that most of time she's crying because of me. Wait, did I just think that?"

Meanwhile with Kagome 

Kagome thinks: "God I can't believe that guy, after all I do for him, he has the nerve to say that. What a Jerk." Kagome let another tear slide down her face. "Kagome!" (A/N I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who it is) Kagome picked up her speed and ran faster. She was running blindly, had no clue where she was going. But, anyway it was to late to think about that because then she ran right into him and knocked him over with her landing on top of the love of her life, Inuyasha.

A/N I think this is a good spot to stop. Hands you cookie for getting that it was Inuyasha. Anyway, I hope you like it review. I want at least six reviews before I update Chapter two and you might want to think because I'll give you a hint there's a lot of fluff in that chapter bye, bye and remember review because you know you want to. And please do not comment on some O.O.Cness in future chapters I can't help myself. Anyway Ja Ne minna-san. P.S. sorry for the shortness of the chapter.


	2. Really Bad Disses and Really Good Kisses

Well guys I'm back with another update. I wanted six reviews, but the three I got we're so satisfying I am updating this chapter instead of waiting for three more reviews. And to let you know through this whole chapter it will be Inuyasha and Kagome talking. And forgive me if these two are out of character.

Shout Outs To: windgal, darkwriter112358, and Kiria Kare. Thanx you guys I really appreciate your reviews. And remember everyone who reviews I give a shout out to besides flamers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Are you happy you stupid lawyers!

Chapter 2 Really Bad Disses and Really Good Kisses

Last Time: She was running blindly, had no clue where she was going. But, anyway it was to late to think about that because then she ran right into him and knocked him over with her landing on top of the love of her life, Inuyasha.

Now: "OW!" Inuyasha hollered. "Inuyasha, I thought I told you to get away from me!" Kagome screamed. "Oh, Kagome sorry I didn't know it was you." "Yeah right Inuyasha you're never sorry for anything you do to me. Just get away." Kagome stated coldly letting a tear slide down her face, she got up and ran away. "Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha yelled feeling a bit hurt by her words. He ran to catch her. When he reached her he wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly so she couldn't get away.

"Inuyasha, let me go you bastard!" she tried to escape from his grasp, but he didn't budge. "Are you deaf? I said let me go asshole!" Inuyasha flinched at her hurtful words. "You worthless half breed mutt let me go!" With those last words Inuyasha loosened his grip and dropped to the ground. Kagome ran behind the nearest tree because it appeared Inuyasha didn't realize she even left.

Kagome watched Inuyasha from behind the tree and wondered. Why did he fall to the ground like that? Did I hurt him? Wait what is he doing? She looked more closely and saw there as plain as day there were a few tears rolling down Inuyasha's face. Now Kagome thought. Wait! Hold on! He's crying? Oh my god what did I do? I didn't do a… With those last words she remembered what she had said and ran out from behind the tree over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry. I didn't realize what I said. Are you okay?" "Leave." Inuyasha stated with his bangs covering his eyes. "What did you say?" "I said leave, Kagome as in leave get out of here, go home or away from me." "Oh my god Inuyasha I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, but you hurt my feelings too. Let me say what I have to say no interruptions. Do you have any idea how it feels to have the person you love, love another and then constantly and I mean constantly compare that other person to you? Do you truly know how that feels?"

"Kagome, what does have to do with us?" "Inuyasha, I love you and you love Kikyo and constantly compare me to her. That's what it has to do with us." "You love me?" "Um… uh… y…yes." Everything went silent and it stayed that way until Inuyasha broke the silence. "Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't even realize that hurt you. I was just I guess being an ass. I should have never done that to you."

"Inuyasha, what are you trying to say?" "I guess I'm t…trying t…to say I…I love y…you t…too." "You do?" "Yes I truly do." "Oh my god." Kagome put her hands to her mouth and let a few tears slide down. Then Inuyasha sat on the ground and pulled her against his chest. "Kagome, why are you crying?" he asked stroking her hair. "I am just s…so happy. I've loved you since we first met. And I never new you cared for me at all. You were always so worried about Kikyo. She was all you ever talked about. And I just didn't feel needed here."

"Kagome." Inuyasha said cupping her face with his hands and staring into her eyes. "I never, ever wanted you to feel like that. And don't you dare think for one second that I didn't care about you. I always cared about you. I never doubted you, not once. I may have acted like a jerk, but the truth is all that time I was in love with you and had no clue how to tell you, but now that I've told you I'll try not to act like such an ass. I'll do it just for you. "Oh thank you Inuyasha." And with that their lips met in a passion filled kiss pouring out all the love and hurt and all their emotions they had been harboring inside.

A/N Okay that's it story's over. How'd you like it? Just kidding it's far from over. Chapter 3 will be coming out soon maybe tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day, or next week, or next year. Who knows? Oh I do I'm the one writing the damn thing. Well, I will know as soon as I get a lot of nice reviews or you aren't getting it and missing out on all the good stuff to come. **hint hint wink wink **So review peasants bye, bye until next chapter if there is one MUHAHAHA!


	3. AN

Author's Note: Okay this is to all the people that are reading my story to make it clear my story is not over I was just kidding I'll update soon. Anyway remember review, review, and review. I want some more please **puppy eyes** I'll be nice okay well bye, bye until next update. Oh and shout outs to all who have reviewed this story so far: Tinky I have a question did you mean shortness of the chapters? Because the story isn't over yet? Anyway thanks for the review. Windgal thanks for the compliment I appreciate it. Darkwriter112358 thank you also. And last, but certainly not least thank you also to Kiria Kare. Okay bye, bye.


	4. A Walk In The Rain With My Love

Hey I'm back and I bring a gift, chapter three. I hope you guys are happy. And would you guys give me some suggestions on how long you want this to be and if you want lemons?

Shout outs: Sanura, Shadowfier, Lyn\, and especially Sugar Baby a.k.a. Sweeety thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and to Sugar Baby thank you for all 4 reviews and of course you can **hands cookies** Oh and please no one comment on the oocness I am aware and I like it like that. I love oocness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and if I did he and Kagome would have already done it and had pups by now. But, I will make sure if I get a guy and a girl dog I will name them Inuyasha and Kagome and breed them lol. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 3 A Walk In The Rain With My Love

Previously on Forever and Always, Love: I may have acted like a jerk, but the truth is all that time I was in love with you and had no clue how to tell you, but now that I've told you I'll try not to act like such an ass. I'll do it just for you." " Oh thank you Inuyasha." And with that their lips met in a passion filled kiss pouring out all the love and hurt and all their emotions they had been harboring inside.

Now: They broke apart from each other slowly, both with dazed looks on their faces. "That was um…" Kagome stated. "That was wonderful." Inuyasha stated. "You really think so Inuyasha?" "Yes, I do Kagome I loved it but not as much as I love you." "Inuyasha, I love you too more than anything on this earth." "Same here." "And as Inuyasha finished those words it began to sprinkle. "We should go meet up with they others before it starts pouring." Inuyasha half-heartedly stated.

"Do we have to? Can't we walk for a little bit? I love the rain." "Fine, but then we have to go find them." Inuyasha stated. "Okay, but we won't have to look very hard because knowing Miroku he'll probably try something lecherous and then we'll hear Sango's scream and smack. They both laughed at Kagome joke "Okay come on Sexy let's go." Kagome stated smiling. "What did you just call me?" "I called you Inuyasha." "Yeah sure you can't fool me remember dog ears?" With that Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and started walking.

"Put me down Dog Boy. What do I look like a baby?" Kagome asked jokingly of course. "No you're just my baby and I won't let anyone touch you, but me." Inuyasha said slyly and then nuzzled her neck. "Oh Inuyasha that is so sweet, but same thing goes for me no one gets to touch you but me." She stated back, a smirk on her face. "Done deal." Inuyasha replied back at her.

"So, Kagome where do you want to go?" "Anywhere you want to go Inuyasha." "Okay then." Inuyasha leapt into the trees then landed down gracefully in a beautiful field. "Inuyasha, it's lovely." "Yeah but not as much as you." Inuyasha, after saying that picked a red rose and handed it to Kagome. "Inuyasha, thank you. I it's absolutely gorgeous. Oh my god, Inuyasha your hand is bleeding." "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked down to see a two-inch cut on his hand.

"Kagome, chill out it's no big deal it will probably heal in an hour it's just a cut from the thorns on the rose that's all." "Yeah, but you're bleeding Inuyasha, here." With that she ripped a piece of her skirt off and wrapped it around his hand. "There that should stop the bleeding." She stated. "Thanks Kagome, but it was fine." "Yeah I know, but I was just making sure." "Okay anyway Miss Over Precautious let's get walking." "Yes Sir, Mr. Complain A lot." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed Kagome's hand. " Let's go."

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Kagome asked, "Inuyasha are we going to tell the other's?" "About what?" "You know us being in love and stuff." " I don't know I didn't think of that. I guess we should tell them." "Okay, but not right now let's just enjoy the walk, my love." "Sure thing, Kagome I love you and will do anything you say." "I love you too Inuyasha and I will also do anything you say."

After they spoke those words it began to pour. "Inuyasha I think we should start looking for the others before we get soaked." "Okay anything you want Kagome but before we go I have a question to ask you." "Okay, Inuyasha what is it?"

A/N There that's a good place to stop. I wonder what the question could be who knows? I do WOOT! YAY for me I'm so lucky anyway if you want chapter four, review and I was nice enough to give you 2 chapters in one weekend so I deserve a lot of nice reviews. Anyway I'll update next weekend, the latest will be in two weeks because next week is the best fest and my sister wants me to go with her. Anyway bye, bye and remember review.

Sincerely Inuyasha'smainsqueaze forever an Inuyasha and Kagome fan and forever a Kikyo, Kouga, Naraku, and Houjo hater


	5. Explaining and Going Back

Hi guys it's me. **thinks well duh who else would it be?** Anyway I'm back with chapter 4 and I think even for my sucky writing skills this chapter should be at least descent or a little good. Anyway, on with the chapter. After the shout outs.

Thank you very much for the support and wonderful reviews from: sanura, Zoey, Lunar Heart Crystal, lyn again, King of Chaos, inuyashi, Nikki Inuyasha's Girl, donthaveaname, wolf, BloodGore, eveilpristess345, Mew Melon, stardragon12 (even though I couldn't tell if you were insulting me), luvaofboiz a.k.a. Emma, TINKY again, Inu'sgirl222, dragoon6785, and that's it for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm working on a plot to get ownership I'll just give Rumiko Takahashi chocolate and cookies.

Chapter 4: Explaining and Going Back

Previously: After they spoke those words it began to pour. "Inuyasha, I think we should start looking for the others before we get soaked." "Okay, anything you want Kagome but before we go I have a question to ask you." "Okay, Inuyasha what is it?"

Now: "W…well it's um well. Never mind." Inuyasha stammered while blushing madly. "God I thought this would be easy." He thought. "Come on Inuyasha. I want to know." A curious Kagome begged. "Okay fine Kagome I'll ask. Well w…will y…you be my m…mate?" Inuyasha whispered. "Inuyasha, can you say that one more time I couldn't hear you?" "Fine." He sighed. "KagomeHigurashiwillyoubemymate?" Inuyasha said really fast. "GRRRRRRRR! Inuyasha ask so I can actually understand you!" Kagome growled in a very pissed off tone.

"God dammit Kagome I am trying to ask you to be my mate and it's really hard and you're not making it any easier by yelling at me!" Inuyasha shot back with out realizing his words until to late. "Oh my god Inuyasha! You want me to be your mate?" "Oh shit did I say that?" Inuyasha thought. "Yes Kagome I do. Will you?" There was a long pause until Inuyasha broke the silence again. "Never mind Kagome it's okay if you don't want to be my mate. I should have never asked. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said in a hurt tone. "No, Inuyasha it's not that I'm just so happy I don't know what to say. But, of course I'll be your mate. But, first you have to explain to me what that is."

"You mean you don't know?" "Well I kind of do me and Sango talked about it a couple of times, but she never really explained. She said it's like being your wife." Kagome said unsurely. "Well actually there's more way more to it than that. Do I really have to explain?" Inuyasha said, another blush forming. "Yes Inuyasha if I'm going to say yes as in I'm absolutely sure you have to tell me what I'm getting myself into."

"Okay it's like being my wife, but there's more like number one we actually have to mate. But, in your time there's a different term for mate I just can't remember the word." "Inuyasha are you talking about sex?" "Yeah that's the word we have to have sex. And number two I have to mark you which means I have to bite you on your neck so that demons know you're taken. And which means that stupid flea bitten wolf can't touch you."

"Um Inuyasha is that it?" "Yep that's pretty much it." "Well I'm only sixteen. Do you think I'm ready for this?" Kagome asked as her face turned more scarlet than it already was if that's possible. "Kagome, I can't make that decision for you. You have to make it. If you don't want to I'll understand." Inuyasha said with his ears drooping a little.

"I love you Inuyasha. But, I need a little time to think about this though." Kagome kissed his lips for a few seconds to prove that she loves him. "Okay so Kagome let's go find the others." "Okay Inuyasha." They started walking then Inuyasha picked her up bridle style and started jumping above trees to get a better look. "There they are." he said a little disappointedly. After that he jumped down. "Inuyasha, Kagome did you guys make up?" Miroku asked with a lecherous look on his face. "Like it's any of your business monk and wipe that perverted look off your face before I do it for you." Inuyasha spat out.

"Well you two must have because you for one have Kagome still in your arms and two have her a little close there." Miroku pointed out. "Yes I agree." Sango said eyeing her two friends." Meow!" Kilala mewed in agreement. "Yeah I think so too." Shippo also agreed. "Would you all shut up! Nothing happened I just apologized!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well Inuyasha why do you still have Kagome in your arms then?" Miroku asked. "Oh shove it monk!" Inuyasha once again yelled setting Kagome down softly.

"Okay guys everyone cut it out and let's go back to the village I doubt we'll find anything out here." Kagome stated with a sigh. "I guess you're right Kagome. Let's go guys." Sango said walking up to her best friend as they started walking again. "So Kagome is Inuyasha serious that nothing happened?" Sango whispered. "Sango he's telling the truth all he did was apologize. Anyway it's getting dark I think we should set up camp." Kagome stated while thinking "Oh dang it! She suspects something. Why does she have to be smart?" "Okay Kagome I'll tell the others. Hey guys let's start setting up camp." "Okay." Everyone agreed together.

"I'll go get some water." Inuyasha stated and darted off into the woods. "We already have water here. He must have forgot." Kagome sighed. "I wonder why he took off so fast?" Miroku wondered out loud. "I don't know." Kagome responded but thought, "I know why. He's probably embarrassed out of his mind. Poor guy."

With Inuyasha: "Why did those idiots have to jump to conclusions? Damn I need a break from all this. I'll go back to camp later, but for now I'm going to get that water and then sit by that river." With that Inuyasha quickly filled the bucket with water, then layed his head down, and looked at the darkening sky.

Inuyasha thinks: I love Kagome so much I hope, really hope that she'll say yes. But, then again why would she want to be the mate of a worthless half-breed mutt like me? She probably just said she loves me out of pity. I'm so pathetic. With that last thought Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep with a picture of Kagome in his mind.

2 hours later back with the gang: "I'm getting kind of worried you guys. Inuyasha's not back yet. And usually when I make ramen he'll smell it and be here in a flash." Kagome said. "Yes true. Should we go look for him?" Sango asked. "No, let's just wait a little longer and then if he doesn't show up we can." Kagome answered.

Back with Inuyasha: Inuyasha stretched and looked at the sky. "Oh shit I must have fallen asleep. It's dark out. Damn I better get back. If Kagome's worried which I doubt she'll kill me." With that Inuyasha grabbed the water and ran off.

A/N Okay I hope you liked it please review and I know those aren't the exact mating rules or anything, but I tried anyway please, please, please remember you like the review button. Bye, bye.


	6. Questions and A Song

Hey guys. Second chapter of the weekend it's 3:40 a.m. here and I'm bored and tired I just woke after an hour of sleep.

Thank you to Lunar Heart Crystal thank you very much **cries** no one likes me anymore I only got one review and that was the longest chapter **is unloved** anyway on with the crappy story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I just shipped the chocolate and cookies to Rumiko Takahashi so I should get ownership soon. I hope. And I do not own You'll Be In My Heart by: Usher.

Chapter 5: Questions and A Song

Previously: Back with Inuyasha: Inuyasha stretched and looked at the sky. "Oh shit I must have fallen asleep it's dark out. Damn I better get back. If Kagome's worried which I doubt, she'll kill me." With that Inuyasha grabbed the water and ran off.

Now: With the Gang: "Okay now I'm really worried. Sango can we go look for Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "Sure Kagome, but let's not wake up the others we'll go." Sango whispered in response. "Okay let's go."

"Go where?" asked a confused hanyou. "Inuyasha we were just going to find you. Where were you?" Kagome asked sternly. "I was um down by the river and I fell asleep." Inuyasha stated a little scared by Kagome's tone. "See Kagome you didn't have to get all worried and rip out your hair, he's alright he just fell asleep." Sango said with a smirk. "Oh shut up Sango you know I didn't rip out my hair and that if it happened with you and Miroku you would be worried too." Kagome brightened her smile at her twist of Sango's words.

"Well Kagome I'm sure there's a pile of hair you tore out. I just got to go find it. It's around here somewhere." Sango stated trying to sound not at all embarrassed by the Miroku comment as if she didn't hear it. "Come on you two stop arguing." Inuyasha growled. "You are acting like 4 years olds. And besides we all know Kagome didn't rip out her hair and we also know you, Sango love the monk."

"I agree with Inuyasha I didn't rip out my hair. And you do love him." Kagome said with a cocky tone. "Oh both you two don't know what you're talking about. Why would I love that lecher? I'm not desperate." Sango said as her face turned bright scarlet.

"And plus it's been obvious to Miroku, Kilala, me, and even Shippo that you two are in love and have been for a long time." Sango stated proudly as if expecting a blush from them both automatically, but boy was she wrong. "Well so what if we are in love we both already know how the other feels." Inuyasha bit out.

"Oh my god! You two finally told each other?" Sango asked with a huge smile. "Oh shit I just blew it didn't I?" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome just nodded and said, "Yes we did, but we didn't want you guys to find out because all of you would make a big deal out of it. So Sango promise me, you won't tell anyone. Not even Kaede."

"Okay I swear I won't tell. Anyway I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight you two. Sleep well. Oh and you guys can sleep together, you know?" Sango said with a wink. "Sango!" Inuyasha and Kagome both half yelled half whispered at the same time. "Nighty night." And with that Sango dashed off.

"Well goodnight Kagome, I love you." With that Inuyasha walked away. "Inuyasha get back here. Where are you going?" Kagome asked quizzically. "Um I was going to sleep up in a tree like always. Is there a problem?" "Well I was kind of well um forget it goodnight Inuyasha sweet dreams." Kagome stammered.

"Kagome tell me what you were going to say now." Inuyasha said sternly. "Um can you sleep by me?" She asked. "Um Kagome won't the others well besides Sango because she already knows (he mentally kicked himself for that) figure something out if I'm sleeping by you?" "Not if we don't sleep down here they won't." Kagome answered his question.

"Kagome why do you even want to sleep by me?" "I love you Inuyasha that's why and I won't get any sleep if I'm not by you." "Okay Kagome you can sleep with me." Inuyasha quickly swept Kagome into his arms bridal style and jumped into a high tree. "Inuyasha it's beautiful up here." "Not as beautiful as you are Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"Aw thank you Inuyasha." Kagome kissed him passionately on the lips. And after a minute they broke apart for air. "I love you Inuyasha." "Forever and Always, Love." Inuyasha stated back and wrapped his arms around "HIS" Kagome. "Inuyasha are you tired?" Kagome asked. "Not really why?" he answered.

"Me either you want to play a game?" "What kind of game and if it involves getting up forget it. I'm finally comfortable. Inuyasha asked her with his ears twitching. "No Inuyasha we won't have to get up the game is called 21 questions." Kagome said rubbing one of his fuzzy appendages.

Inuyasha purred in response and asked, "Well how do you play?" "It's actually pretty easy all we have to do is keep asking questions back a force it doesn't necessarily have to be 21 questions it can be more or less." Kagome explained. 'Okay since you picked the game Kagome you go first."

"Fine okay Inuyasha at the moment who's your most favorite person on earth?" "Well let me see Kagome I would have to say it's a tie between Kouga and Naraku." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and waited for Kagome's response. "You are so not serious." Kagome said with a worried and creeped out look. "Of course I'm not serious I hate that flea bag and the bastard, and you should know my most favorite person is you." After stating that he kissed her nose.

"Okay Inuyasha your turn." Kagome said leaning against his nicely sculpted rock hard chest. "Um what's your favorite color?" "Red. I'm shocked you didn't know that." "Well Kagome it's kind of hard to tell you don't own anything in that color." Inuyasha stated coolly. "Oh I do Inuyasha you just may never ever see me in it." "Well I'm hurt, that's mean. You won't let your "love" see you in it." Inuyasha said fake pouting, knowing exactly what clothes or more like under clothes she was talking about.

Flash back: "Kagome I'm going to go in your bag and get some ramen. Is that okay?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah sure go ahead Inuyasha." Was Kagome's answer. Inuyasha began to rummage threw her bag and then he found two things brightly colored and pulled them out. "Sango." Inuyasha whispered. "What Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Come here." "Okay Inuyasha what?" "Sango do you know what these are?" he said holding out the two red smooth thingies. "Inuyasha oh my god put those back!" Sango yelled in a whisper. He did as told. "What are they Sango?" "Well Inuyasha, Kagome and I talked about this once, but I can't really remem… Oh wait I remember! That thing with that straps is a bra that Kagome as to wear over her breasts. And the other thing is a thong that Kagome as to wear over her… you know." Sango explained blushing and glancing downward so he'd get the hint.

"Oh yeah I know I don't think I'll ever go back in that bag." Inuyasha said blushing and looking away. "Hey Sango can you look for the ramen please?" Inuyasha asked still not facing her. "Yeah sure Inuyasha."

End Flash Back: "Inuyasha I love you but you won't see me in it until I make a decision." Kagome stated back. "And what my dear Kagome is that decision?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. "You know dang well what it is Inuyasha. I remember your and Sango's "talk" that one time about these clothes and you know the decision."

"Okay yeah I know anyway it's your turn." Inuyasha stated a little disappointed he couldn't get her to blush. "Fine Inuyasha what's your favorite color?" "I have the same one as you. But, you stole mine." I did not Inuyasha." "Did too. Because I'm older than you so it's been my favorite color longer." Inuyasha said sticking out his tongue. "

"Fine Inuyasha your turn." "Uh Kagome what's that one song by that Usher person you like so much?" "Which one Inuyasha I listen to two songs a lot by him? Yeah or You'll Be In My Heart?" "I think it's You'll Be In My Heart, but I don't know can you sing it?" Inuyasha stated with yet another smirk.

"Inuyasha I can't sing that well." "I don't care please just sing it for me?" Inuyasha begged with puppy eyes. "Okay how can I say no to that face?" And with Kagome began to sing in the most beautiful voice.

**Come stop your crying** It will be alright 

_**Just take my hand**_

_**Hold it tight, now**_

_**I will protect you, from all around you**_

_**I will be here DON'T you cry**_

_**For one so small**_

_**You seem so strong, now**_

_**My arms will hold you**_

_**Keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us**_

_**Can't be broken**_

_**So I'm gonna be here don't you cry**_

_**Cuz**_

_**You'll be in my heart,**_

_**You'll be in my heart,**_

_**From this day on,**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**WHY can't they understand the way we feel,**_

_**THEY just can't trust what they can't explain,**_

_**I know we're different, **_

_**But deep inside us,**_

_**We're not that different AT ALL,**_

_**(You'll) You'll be in my heart,**_

_**See you'll be in my heart,**_

_**(From this day) From this day on,**_

_**(Ohh) Now and forever more (FOREVER MORE)**_

_**From this day on forever more, YOU'LL BE**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be, you'll be right here in my heart (Always)**_

_**Always (Always, always, always)**_

_**Don't listen to them**_

_**Cuz what do they know?**_

_**We need each other**_

_**To have, to hold**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I KNOW**_

_**WE'LL SHOW THEM TOGETHER**_

_**(YOU'LL BEEEEE)**_

_**You'll be (IN MY HEART) in my heart**_

_**(I'll always be there)**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**(You know that) from this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**(You'll) You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say (No matter, no matter what they say oooh)**_

_**You'll be right here in my heart (No matter oooh no matter) (always)**_

_**Always (Always, always)**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**(Euh listen, no matter what they say no... look over your shoulder yeah)**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**(I'll be right there)**_

_**I'll always be there (Now that I gotcha)**_

_**(No matter what they say)**_

_**Just look over your shoulder (No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no)**_

_**(No matter what, no matter what, no)**_

With that Kagome finished singing. "Yes that's the song. Kagome you sang like an angel." With that Inuyasha kissed her lips hungrily and they stayed in that position for a while. "Thank you Inuyasha. Do you still want to continue our game?" Kagome asked." "Sure shit sexy. (Try saying that 5 times fast) But, it's your turn."

A/N WOOT! Longest chapter yet and don't care if that's only because the lyrics I hope you like it. It is now 6:09 a.m. And please don't comment on the way I have the lyrics typed. I worked hard on that since my computer won't let me copy and paste I had to type that. Anyway review soon or I will never update again.


	7. Continuing the Game and A Dream

Hey guys I'm back. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Oh, once again this whole chapter's Inuyasha and Kagome. And just to let you know my step mom's niece graduated high school so I'm going to Minnesota with them to "celebrate". So I won't be updating next weekend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. (The cookies and chocolate got lost at sea when I tried to ship them)

Shout outs: Sugar (again you're on a role), stardragon12, Kiki A La Mode, tohru, Inu luvs Kag not that claypot a.k.a. Mander, lyn (again you and Sugar are on a role), tinky (again you, Sugar, and lyn), inu'sblood, and Groove624. Thanks **cries** I guess I am loved. You guys I am dedicating this chapter to you.

Chapter 6: Continuing the Game and A Dream

**Lemon Warning! **

Previously: With that Kagome finished singing. "Yes that's the song. Kagome you sang like an angel." With that Inuyasha kissed her lips hungrily and they stayed in that position for a while. "Thank you Inuyasha. Do you still want to continue our game?" Kagome asked. "Sure shit sexy. (Try saying that 5 times fast) But, it's your turn."

Now: "Fine Inuyasha do you ever want children?" Kagome asked with a smirk forming at the corner of her lips. "Um sure I guess. I mean not right now, but maybe sometime after everything I have to do is taken care of." He answered with a tinge of pink staining his cheeks. "My turn, Kagome. Do you want kids and if so how many and what do you want their names to be?" "Inuyasha that's not fare that was three questions." Kagome said with a slight frown. "Yes it is. You can ask me three questions." Inuyasha begged with puppy eyes.

"Fine you win. 1. I do want to have kids, eventually. 2. I want two kids. And 3. My boy's name I want to be Tray Alexander and my girl's Natasha Tatonia. (These are the names I want for my kids if I have any. I know they're not Japanese, but I don't care) Okay Inuyasha my turn. How many kids do you want, their names, and who do want to be the mother?"

"Well let's see. I also want two kids. Boy Aaron James and girl Alexia Marie. And for the mother. You Kagome." Inuyasha answered blushing madly now. (I also want those names for my kids and I used my boyfriend's name Aaron. Cool huh? J/K) "You really want me to give birth to your children?" Kagome asked tears filling her eyes. "Yes Kagome I do." "Oh Inuyasha." Kagome cried hugging him. "I love you and would happily have your children."

"Really Kagome are you sure?" "Yes Inuyasha I am. But, I'm not ready to have children just yet." Kagome stated still clinging to her love. "I know Kagome. I'm not ready for that responsibility either." "Okay anyway Inuyasha I'm getting kind of tired can we go to bed?" "Sure sweetheart." Inuyasha said kissing her lips softly. "But, let's get down from the tree." "Why Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused.

"Because I've watched you sleep a million times and majority of the time you toss and turn constantly. And I'm afraid you'll fall out." Inuyasha said now kissing her neck. "Okay Inuyasha, but what will the others think well besides Sango?" "Well babe we're not necessarily going to sleep at camp." Inuyasha said smiling. "Well then where are we…" Before she could finish Inuyasha scooped her into his arms and darted off until he finally stopped five minutes later.

"Inuyasha where are we?" Kagome asked looking around. "You'll see." He said walking a little further until he reached a specific spot and began knocking on a giant boulder in different places. "Now what are you doing Inuyasha?" "Hold on I almost got this." He responded in tone, which he only used when he was concentrating really hard. And apparently his hard concentrating must have payed off because then a door opened in the boulder. Inuyasha then set her down and grabbed her hand.

"Follow me." He said quietly. Kagome did as instructed until they reached the most beautiful place Kagome had ever seen. It had a waterfall with a small stream, rose bushes, majority was grass, and there was a medium sized bed-like set up in a corner made up of red, black, and silver pillows, with candles surrounding it. "Oh my god Inuyasha it's beautiful how did you find this place?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide. "I've known of this place since I was a child. I found it one day when I was out for a walk with my mother. We spent a lot of our time here during spring and fixed it up." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Yeah, it's just it was so long ago that mother died, but it still hurts to think about it?" Inuyasha stated, sadness clouding his eyes. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha you don't have to talk about it anymore. It's okay I don't want to see you hurt." Kagome said wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks Kagome. Now let's go to sleep." He said once again scooping her into his arms and then laying her down on the pillows, wrapping his arms fitfully around her waist. "Good-night Kagome. I love you." "Good-night Inuyasha. I love you too." With that they both fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome's Dream 

Kagome was walking through the forest trying to find Inuyasha when she heard two voices. She walked closer to the voices and looked to see who they belonged to. It was Inuyasha and Kikyo! She darted behind a bush and listened. "Inuyasha you will go to hell with me!" Kikyo screamed. "Of course Kikyo I love you and owe my life to you." "I know you do Inuyasha. Which is why I am here. I am concerned that you have feelings for that reincarnation of mine. Kagome is her name is it not?"

"Yes, Kagome's her name. But, why would you think that. I don't have feelings for her I couldn't care less if she was pushed off a cliff to fall to her death. I love you and only you Kikyo. And if you think Kagome is interfering with our relationship I will gladly kill her. If that is what you wish." Inuyasha stated with no emotion." "No, Inuyasha I will take care of her myself." When Kikyo finished she pulled Inuyasha into a tight embrace and kissed him square on the lips.

Kagome didn't know how long they stayed in that position, she didn't care all she wanted to do was get out of there and leave forever. After she heard what she heard she had no reason for living. _I might as well let Kikyo kill me. I don't want to live anymore. I just want to die. _Kagome thought as she began to walk away, tears filling her eyes. "Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha yell after her. She began to run, but failed miserably as she turned around to see if he was gaining she bumped right into him.

"Inuyasha you self-centered, dead woman loving, stupid bastard get the fuck away from me!" Kagome screamed sobbing. "No, Kagome I have some unfinished business with you." He said drawing a dagger and putting it to her neck. "Let go Inuyasha! Let go! Let go! LET GO!"

Reality 

"LET GO!" Kagome screamed sobbing. (Ironic how if you have a nightmare and when you wake up you do the exact same thing as in the nightmare) "Kagome what's going on?" Inuyasha said with a terrified look on his face. Kagome woke up. (Oh shit) "Let go, get away from me you asshole!" "Kagome what are you talking about? I didn't do anything." He said wrapping his arms tighter around her and holding her close.

"My ass you didn't do anything. After what you said to Kikyo and what you said about me I never want to see you again! Now get away!" Kagome screamed still sobbing. "Kagome what are you talking about? I haven't talked to Kikyo in five months." Inuyasha said trying to calm her. "Liar! I just saw you. You and that whore were planning to kill me! And t…then y…you k…kissed her!" She screamed smacking Inuyasha across the face.

Inuyasha didn't seem to care he pulled her into his lap and kissed her hard on the lips and then began wiping away her tears. "Listen to me Kagome I would never EVER hurt you I never want to. If I ever did I would kill myself. I never want to hurt you. I love you and care about you and hurting you is the one thing I will make sure that never happens." Inuyasha said sternly and completely serious there was no trace of a lie in his voice.

"Then how come I saw you two?" Kagome sniffled now shaking uncontrollably. "Kagome it was all a nightmare. And I know that because I want you and only you." He said kissing her neck and then taking off his shirt and wrapping it around his trembling love. "Um Inuyasha I made up my mind about your question." And what question is that Kagome?" "When you asked me to be your mate." "Y…You have?" Inuyasha asked "Yes, I have and my answer is (How much would you kill me if I left off here?) yes."

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked, "Yes, yes Inuyasha I want to be your mate." Inuyasha smelt Kagome's arousal rise. "Um well Kagome um you remember what that means right?" "Yes, Inuyasha it means we have to have sex and you have to mark me." "Well when did you want to um… you know." Inuyasha asked eyeing her breasts. (Pervert **smack**) "When ever you want Inuyasha." If you looked closely you could see Inuyasha's pants had a lump in them. (I know I'm making this go fast, but I wanted to fit the lemon in this chapter and plus I'm laughing my ass off over here) "N…now?" Inuyasha asked blushing.

"I guess Inuyasha if t…that's what you w…want." Kagome stuttered also blushing. "Kagome are you scared?" Inuyasha asked giving a concerned look for the one-millionth time tonight. "Kind of I'm worried what it will feel like my friends have told me it hurts." "Well I would think it probably would. That's why I asked." "Okay I really want to be your mate and I love you so I can take it."

"Okay." Inuyasha replied, "If you're absolutely sure I don't want to rush…" He was stopped with a finger to his lips and a nod from Kagome signaling it was okay. With that Inuyasha kissed her mouth passionately, and then began moving down to her neck and collarbone. Kagome moaned which turned Inuyasha on even more, if that was possible. (Sweet!) He stopped kissing her collarbone, and then began to lift her shirt over her head. Inuyasha then began sucking on her breast while massaging the other one with his hand and then he switched.

Next he began kissing down her stomach and removed her skirt and underwear. (I hate the word panties) Inuyasha inserted his tongue inside of her lapping up her sweet juices. This time Kagome moaned louder. (I wonder what her mom would think hmm. Sorry for all the comments I just enjoy doing it) After he finished Kagome pulled him up and kissed his lips hard and hungrily.

She then moved down sucking on his chest and then moving down and untying his pants. Next Kagome put her mouth on his erection and sucked on it. This gained a low purr from Inuyasha. Inuyasha flipped her over on her back so that he was on top again. He gave her a questioning look. "Inuyasha go ahead." Kagome stated. "Okay." He replied. Inuyasha slowly entered her, watching her face to see if her expression changed. It didn't, yet.

And then he thrust into her once. Kagome bit out a cry, tears for the gazillionth time came out. "I'm so sorry baby. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Inuyasha said kissing her tears away. "It's okay Inuyasha it feels better now." "Okay Kagome do you want me to stop?" Inuyasha asked. "No it's okay." With that Inuyasha thrust into her again and several more times slow and deep. They picked up the pace this time moving faster with each thrust.

Inuyasha rubbed his hands up and down Kagome's sides. She rubbed her hands on his back and nicely muscled chest. After awhile the pace slowed again and with one last thrust Inuyasha let lose his seed and plopped to the side next to Kagome. "Inuyasha that was amazing." Kagome said in pure awe. "Yeah it was, but I forgot one thing." "Oh you have to mark me." "Yes Kagome this is going to hurt okay?" "Okay Inuyasha." Inuyasha sunk his fangs into the space between Kagome neck and shoulder blade. She let out a little whimper, but didn't cry. "Inuyasha can we go back to sleep now? I don't think I'll have anymore nightmares." Kagome asked yawning. "Sure love anything for you… anything.

And after saying that Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and they both drifted off to sleep once again.

A/N Okay I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for making it go so fast, but it's far from over and sorry the lemon sucked and for all the comments. Please forgive me! **Begs** R&R. Anyway I try. And I won't update next weekend. I'm sorry, but I hope you guys liked this chapter. Bye, bye.


	8. Endings and New Beginings

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had total writer's block, but you probably won't like this chapter. It's stupid. Anyway try to enjoy its suckiness.

Shout outs: Zoey, inuyashacanoncemec, Mew Melon, Shikou, Kiki A La Mode, lyn, MCRocker, TwiSteDInK, TC, and tinky thank you very much to all of you. And to gal pal I'm going to be nice about this I know the lemon sucked I was half way awake when I wrote that shitty thing. And I do recall typing 3-4 times do not comment on the lemon. So please next time read it thoroughly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7: Endings and New Beginings

Last Time: "Inuyasha can we go back to sleep now? I don't think I'll have anymore nightmares." "Sure love for you… anything." After saying that Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and they both drifted off to sleep once again.

Now: The sound of birds woke the two lovers up. "Hi beautiful." Inuyasha said soothing back Kagome's hair. "Hey yourself handsome." Kagome replied laying her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do today Inuyasha?" "What ever you want Kagome." "How about we go back to sleep?" Kagome asked nuzzling her head in his long, silver hair. "Kagome, baby we have to get up." Inuyasha answered her question in a tender voice. "Let's not, and say we did. It's not like there's much to do right now anyway. Please Inu." Kagome begged with puppy eyes.

"No, Kagome we have to get up." "Well I don't want to. And you can't make me." Kagome stubbornly said. "Oh you want a bet?" And with that Inuyasha scooped Kagome up into his arms began kissing her neck softly. "You sure you still don't want to get up Kagome?" he asked smirking. "Inuyasha you can't always get your way like this, but this time I'll let you." Kagome replied kissing him lightly on the nose.

"But, it's so fun to win this way." Inuyasha pouted. "Oh stop with that pouting. I won't fall for it. You're the one who made me get out of bed. So I'm not going to be nice to you." "Kagome that really hurt my feelings. Now I'm heart broken. You don't love me anymore." "Oh Inuyasha you know I love you and always will so quit lying to yourself." Kagome said quickly and then kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Kagome did I ever tell you that you're a good kisser?" "Yes, just now. Okay so let's get dressed and go. I guess we can look for jewel shards or something today." Kagome replied with a little giggle.

"Yeah, you're right let's get dressed and… Oh shit!" "What Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concerned. "Kagome, do you realize that the other's are all probably up by now. And they'll wonder where we went. And then the Monk will never let us hear the end of it." Inuyasha said panicking a little. "Inuyasha chill out. Sango can cover for us until we get back." "Okay, but let's get dressed fast." Inuyasha said already pulling on his pants.

They dressed in a flash. Afterward Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back and they sped off to camp. "Hey Inuyasha and Kagome are back!" Shippo yelled to everyone. "Hi guys." He said hopping into Kagome's arms. "Hi Shippo." Kagome replied. "Hey Runt." Inuyasha also replied. "Hey Miroku, hey Sango." Kagome greeted the two as they walked over. "Where did you two go?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin. "None of your business Monk!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome why do you smell different?" Shippo asked. 'Oh shit!' Inuyasha and Kagome both thought mentally smacking themselves for forgetting Shippo had demon senses. "Uh Shippo you know that perfume stuff I have?" Kagome asked. "Yep I remember it smells good." "Well Shippo I got a new perfume." Kagome replied blushing. "But, Kagome how come Inuyasha and you smell like it?"

"Because Shippo I accidentally sprayed Inuyasha with it too." Kagome said while thinking, 'Yeah right. He's not going to buy this.' "But, Kagome we don't have perfume here and you two have kind of the same scent my father and mother had sometimes." Shippo replied again. 'I knew he wouldn't buy it.' she thought again. "Holy shit you two…" Before Sango could finish Kagome put her hands over Sango's mouth.

"Kagome why are you doing that to Sango?" Shippo asked another clueless question. "I can answer that my dear Shippo. It is because she doesn't want Sango to tell that she and Inuyasha…" Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha's hand over his mouth. "Inuyasha why did you do that to Miroku and what did you and Kagome do?" Shippo asked clueless again.

"We didn't do anything Shippo these to were just kidding. Weren't you two?" Kagome asked glaring at Sango and Miroku. Right then Sango and Miroku got free from their friends' grasps and blurted out at the same time, "Inuyasha and Kagome mated." "Oh gosh am I going to have a new brother or sister?" Shippo asked. "Oh god." Inuyasha and Kagome both mumbled blushing scarlet.

"Oh look Inuyasha and Kagome are blushing." Sango said pointing. "Oh shut up!" Inuyasha hollered hitting Miroku on the head. "Hey Inuyasha why did you hit me?" Miroku asked rubbing his head. "Because I don't hit girls unless they're demons and your girlfriend's the one who said that little comment, you idiot." Inuyasha answered angrily.

"Oh chill out Inuyasha. It doesn't matter. You two mated. It was bound to happen." Sango interrupted. "Okay you guys let's just get going we have to find more of the jewel." Kagome said starting to walk." "She's right, come on let's go." Sango said following after Kagome.

An Hour Later 

"Inuyasha, I sense the sacred jewel. And it's coming closer." Kagome informed. "Okay." Inuyasha replied drawing the Tetsuaiga. "So Inuyasha it appears you have chosen that miko wench as your mate." They heard a voice say from behind. They all turned to see Naraku, Kagura, and a whole lot of demons standing there. "What's it to you? You bastard! DIE!" Inuyasha whipped around fast and gave Naraku a taste of the wind scar. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura interfered cutting off the wind scar. "Hiratous (sp)!" Sango yelled throwing it and wiping out a portion of Naraku's demons. "Die Naraku!" Kagome yelled shooting a sacred arrow toward him. It hit.

"You human wench you will pay!" Naraku yelled shooting miasma in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha quickly ran over and got her out of the way. "You son of a bitch. How dare you." Inuyasha growled. "What was that half-breed?" Naraku asked shooting some sort of energy blast towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "Backlash wave!" Naraku's energy blast hurled right back at him and hit chopping off his left arm. After that it was on. Naraku taking on Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Kilala fighting Kagura, and Shippo and Miroku fighting off Naraku's demons.

The fight went on for hours. All of Naraku's demons got finished off, Sango had finally beaten Kagura only after getting pretty trashed, and now everyone was focusing their attention on Naraku. Inuyasha had nailed him pretty hard with the wind scar the last couple times and Naraku's body wasn't in the best of shape. "You shall not win. Inuyasha." Naraku said shooting another energy blast towards the group.

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha yelled once again shooting Naraku's attack back at him. That time it left a big impression; it cut out a huge portion of Naraku's stomach. "Die half-breed!" Naraku hollered this time actually hitting Inuyasha with an energy blast. "You bastard! Take this Naraku." Kagome said notching an arrow and then shooting it. The arrow flew close to his heart, but did not kill him.

"You impudent little whore!" Naraku screamed at her, shooting miasma in her direction. It was to late to draw away. A moment after, Kagome collapsed to the ground. "Kagome!" everyone screamed. "Naraku you asshole! You're going to pay for what you did to Kagome! WIND SCAR!" This time is hit dead on. Naraku's body soon started to diminish until there was barely anything left.

"It's really over." Sango whispered tears filling her eyes. "Yes Sango it is over. You can get Kohaku back and now my wind tunnel is gone." Miroku said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered holding his still mate in his arms and rocking her. "Please Kagome wake up. Wake up…" Inuyasha began trembling and if you looked closely you could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Inu…" Kagome spoke quietly. "Kagome you're awake." Inuyasha said smiling and kissing her lips harshly. "Yep I'm up. I just past out. Is it over?" "Yes Kagome it's over. It's finally over." "I'm so glad Inuyasha…so, so glad." After saying that Kagome started coughing loudly for the next few moments. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her. "Yeah I'm fine Inuyasha. But, can you help me up? I want to get the jewel shards."

"Sure Kagome." Inuyasha said lifting her up. Kagome walked over toward the place wear little of Naraku's remains were and pulled out the jewel shards and put them into the jar around her neck. "Hey, guys you know what this means. All we have to do is get Kouga's shards and the jewel will be complete." Kagome stated. "Yes it will be. Inuyasha do you intend to still become a full-demon?" Miroku asked.

"No." Inuyasha answered. "Well guys let's head out to go back to the village and tell Kaede." Sango said, walking off with Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala following behind her. As Inuyasha began to follow he felt a tug on his shirt. "What Kagome?" he asked turning toward her. "Inuyasha why don't you want to become a full-demon anymore?" She asked with questioning eyes. "Because I finally got enough balls to admit that I love you. And with me as a full-demon I would hurt a lot of people even you and I don't want that to happen." "But, Inuyasha you've always wanted this and now you're changing your mind."

"Shh Kagome, I love you and don't want to lose you. If I'm a full-demon that will happen. So I'm going to use the jewel to become human for you." Inuyasha said kissing her on the forehead. "No, Inuyasha I like you just the way you are. If you turned into a human I would miss your ears too much please stay like this." Kagome pleaded. "If that's what you want, sure. But, how could you love me in this form?" Inuyasha asked holding her close.

"Because you're you. That's the reason I love you in this form and I don't want you to ever change." Kagome responded cuddling closer to him. "For you Kagome I'll do anything. Now come on we have to catch up." He said pulling her along. "Okay Inuyasha let's go."

A/N Hope you liked it even though it was the suckiest piece of shit ever. Please review! Pretty please! **Begs** I'll do anything! Anyway see you next update.


End file.
